I just want you
by WhereIvegone
Summary: TRISH/LITA FEMSLASH... if you don't like femslash then don't read it... anyway Trish calls Lita.. Song fic


Title: I just want you

Rating: PG or PG-13 ish

Pairing: Trish/Lita

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters of anything to do with the WWE… I just… actually I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on :0

Summary: Song fic… the song is "I just Want You" By Trish Stratus from the WWE originals album… the song lyrics are in bold type… so yeah summary: Trish calls Lita.

Trish fumbled with the phone cord nervously. She glanced over at the clock next to her bed as it blinked 2:32. She quickly dialed the number she knew by heart before she could persuade herself not to go through with the call. She had been fumbling with the phone since midnight, picking it up and hanging it back up before she finally gained the courage to dial the number.

_RING… _

Trish's heart sank. Part of her wanted to hang up the phone before it rang again.

_RING…_

Trish inhaled deeply, clutching the phone tightly. She stared at the ceiling wondering what it was she was going to say to the woman on the other line if she answered.

She knew exactly what it was she wanted to say but she didn't know how to word it. She closed her eyes tightly concentrating on the matter at hand.

_RING…_

Trish sighed. Maybe Amy didn't want to speak to her. Maybe Amy only pitied her for the past two weeks. Maybe she didn't like her at all. Trish exhaled deeply thinking back to the situation that had brought her and Amy to where they were now.

It just happened to be a weird twist of fate. Amy and Trish were backstage arguing. Not televised, onscreen kayfabe arguing but truly arguing over something Trish had done to annoy the redhead. They were exchanging angry insults back and forth and all of a sudden, Trish had felt soft lips pressed against hers. It was a quick kiss but it made Trish feel warm and lightheaded and before she could even analyze the feeling she moved forward and captured the redhead's lips in a passionate kiss that left both girls breathless.

The next morning, she woke up with the sleeping redhead's arm protectively around her waist, almost as if she had claimed her.

_RING… _

Trish sighed once again now reflecting on the past two weeks she and Amy had shared. It had been the most stressful two weeks of Trish's life. Three days after the first night they had spent together, Amy had sustained a serious injury to her neck doing a _Dark Angel _episode and had undergone surgery. Of course, Vince refused to let Trish have some time off so she was stuck at overseas while Amy recuperated. Trish was super worried about her girlfriend… girlfriend? Could she even refer to her as that? Amy hadn't answered her phone calls in three days and Trish didn't know what to make of that.

_RING… _

Trish felt as if her heart was going to shatter. She really wanted to speak to Amy, just to hear her voice, just to see if she was okay, just to let her know that she'd be there for her no matter what. As stressful as the past two weeks had been, Trish was sure of one thing. She loved the redhead. She felt things for that she hadn't felt about anyone else. But now she wasn't so sure the redhead felt the same about her.

Trish jumped slightly as she heard loud rock music emerging from the other end of the phone.

"_Hi… You've reached Amy… Sorry I can't answer the phone right now but leave a message and I'll try to get back to you ASAP_"

Trish smiled, she loved hearing Amy voice. She patiently waited for her cue to leave a message.

_BEEP_

"**Hi… Sorry to call so late… I just… I was missing you and I just wanted to talk… maybe we can talk tomorrow…**" Trish said softly to the answering machine.

**Make up your mind, don't you want me  
Like I, want to feel that, touch  
that haunts me every night  
It felt so right**

Trish paused, thinking what else to say. She wanted to tell Amy exactly how much she loved her. She wanted to pour her heart out to the girl not to her answering machine.

**I just want you, you know I... **

**I just want you **

**(There's no hiding), **

**I just want you, do you want me?**

Trish sighed. There was so much more she wanted to say. But she couldn't decide if she should just say it all and risk losing the girl she cared so much about.

**So far away **

**(So far away)**

**Another night alone,**

**Another day**

**(Another day)**

**Another telephone call home **

**But one day, I'm gonna find a way to **

**Make you stay in my arms 'till everafter comes**

**You are the one **

She wanted to speak to Amy so bad. She wanted to touch her. She wanted to be with her.

**I just want you **

**(There's no denying), **

**I just want you **

**(There's no hiding), **

**I just want you, do you want me?**

Trish was so worried. Maybe Amy was hurt. Maybe the surgery didn't go as well as she said it did.

**Got a feelin' that it's time to make a change  
Got a feelin' that things can't stay the same  
I feel my heart losing control**

Maybe she really didn't feel anything for Trish and this was her way of breaking it off.

**Don't you want me too?**

**I just want you, you know I... **

**I just want you, **

**I just want you, do you want me?**

Trish exhaled. She was still on the answering machine. She still had a chance to pour her heart out.

"**Well sorry to call so late. I was just missing you" **Trish said hanging up the phone, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Amy ran to the phone, having heard the message playing from the shower.

"I miss you too" Amy said but Trish had already hung up.


End file.
